A Night In Paris
by Bibayb
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that he was enamored with this man, or maybe it he was just losing his standards, but the warm blond hair that surrounded the blonde’s mouth attracted him." Better summary than what I could think up..SLASH


Long time, no write. Well, here is my(Icarus inspired) new fic. Its a little different than what I usually do, so here goes 

J

Enjoy,

The early morning sunlight trickled in between the white drapes. The red-head looked down at the blonde, whose hair streamed across his face, shielding parts of that beautiful face. The face had something he usually viewed as tacky: a goatee. Maybe it was the fact that he was enamored with this man, or maybe he was just losing his standards, but the warm blond hair that surrounded the blonde's mouth attracted him. He couldn't remember when he'd last spent time in a bar, let alone pick up someone he met in a bar. Propped up on his elbow, he looked down at the thin, pale, young man splayed in his bed, observing that the sheet fell statuesquely across the young man's hips. Percy smiled as he remembered how he met this youth.

The light scent of smoke filled his nostrils as he walked through the door of the café. 'Aah, I love Paris' he thought as he sat down at a table by the window. The "Café du Globe" was a mix of café, restaurant, and bar. The outer, ceiling-high, windows of the café were lined with tables 'pour deux', there were booths in the middle and the bar was in the back. Percy ordered a 'vin chaud' and stared out the window at the Paris night. The waiter brought the beverage, masterly warmed to the perfect temperature, which he sipped as he watched the beautiful, wonderfully well dressed, Parisian's walk by. He unbuttoned his gray suit coat, undid his collar button, loosened his scarlet tie slightly, and slid back in his chair. He watched countless beautiful girls walk by. 'A teen boy's paradise' he thought, but what truly interested him was the blonde young man walking toward him.

He walked with the elegance of a jungle-cat, his knee-length coat swaying with each step. He probably could make any color suit him, but he decided to grace a blood-red polo with the honor. Dark gray slacks and black shoes completed the ensemble. The polo was unbuttoned, revealing pale skin and a necklace with a small silver cross. Percy's eyes stayed locked on the young man as he walked into the café and up to the bar. Taking a seat at the bar he ordered a large brandy. His order, along with his apparent youth led the bartender to question whether he should be drinking. In broken French, the man told the bartender that he was old enough. Which, considering they were in France, was not difficult. After a heated back-and-forth, the blond stood up and started to leave. On an impulse, Percy went against his nature and asked the blond to join him. He was hesitant until Percy offered alcohol,

"I can't guarantee brandy, but there is a good chance I can get some high quality champagne." The young man thought it out, decided this was better than nothing, and offered his hand and his name, "Ambrose". Ambrose gave him a long, speculative, look. Percy motioned for him to sit and told him he was going to work things out with the bar-tender. The bartender was not happy with the idea that he was going to be serving alcohol to the youth against his better judgment but, after learning that Percy was going to purchase his most expensive champagne, eventually agreed. Percy returned to the waiting Ambrose. Percy stared at the blond for a moment trying to remember why his face looked familiar and, when he couldn't, started conversation.

"What leads a young man like yourself to drink?"

"You don't mince words do you?" he responded, taking a sip of Percy's, now chilly, wine

"Don't see a point" said Percy bluntly

"And this is the man before the alcohol; this makes me wonder how honest you'll be after a couple glasses of bubbly."

This produced a rare smile from Percy.

"That is why I make sure my companions drink proportionately more than I do. The blurrier the memory the better."

Ambrose laughed "Good tactic, now where is that champagne you promised?"

"Alcoholic blighter," mumbled Percy as he signaled for the waiter.

Seeing how actively the topic of why he was drinking was avoided, Percy decided on a lighter topic,

"So, what brings you to the city of light?"

He shook his head before answering, "Truthfully, my father is here on business and he made me join."

"Well, it doesn't really matter what brings you here, Paris is Paris"

He nodded and raised his glass, "Cheers to that!"

Percy ran a hand through his hair, rolled over, and glanced at his bed-side clock. It was, at first glance, a normal digital bed-side clock. It was only after further inspection that one noticed a red timer that gained time with each increasing second. This wonderful wizarding modification allowed Percy perfect punctuality by showing how much time he had before being late or showing, as it did at this moment, how late he was. The timer added another minute, bringing the total to 98. In the back of his mind he contemplated how furious Lucius would be, but he pushed the thought out of his mind and cuddled up to Ambrose. It was his first slip of any kind, he reminded himself, and he made Lucius' life infinitely easier in so many ways that few people could. Especially now, the country in the state it is. The war was the brink of breaking, the reason for the trip to Paris, and Lucius needed a strong right-hand man. And, as much as the liberals hated to admit it, Lucius was doing a rather good job as Minister of Magic. He shook his head, and the thoughts in it, and continued to think about the previous night.

Loosened by a half bottle of Veuve-Clicquot '84, Percy offered that they get out the café. Ambrose agreed and they stepped outside. The spring air wrapped around them like a light blanket. As they slowly walked along, Percy racked his, slight intoxicated, mind for a way to get this wonderful muggle to his room, situated farther away than he felt capable of walking, without magic. The answer came in the 'clop-clop' of horses hooves. The horse-drawn carriage was jaunting along when Percy jumped out in front of it, nearly getting trampled. The carriage was currently occupied by a plump couple but, with a brief conversation and a few hundred euros, that changed. Percy climbed in the, now empty, carriage and called for his partner to do the same.

"Now you're just showing off" said Ambrose as he climbed in

"Maybe" said Percy, "is it working?"

"A little" smiled Ambrose

"Good" and Percy kissed him

A loud bang woke up the sleeping blonde and cause Percy to jump. The bang had come from the window, where a red letter with wings fluttered as it tried to reach the inhabitants of 193A, Four Seasons, Paris. The letter took another charge at the window, this time managing to bust open the window. The blonde rushed to his coat, which was slumped over a nearby chair, and removed his wand. With it firmly in his hand he called out, "Expelliarmus!" Noticing that Percy hadn't moved the youth told him he "might want to step outside because when my father sends a howler they..Expelliarmus!..really howl" It was at that moment that Percy remembered Lucius' middle name and noticed the resemblance. The moment after he became very annoyed,

"You're not Ambrose, you are _Draco_ Ambrose!"

"Guilty" he held out his wrists, "wait..Expelliarmus!..how'd you know that?"

"You have the same middle name as your father"

"Yes…and you know.. Expelliarmus!..that tidbit how?"

"I work for your father" Percy, still indignant, let that hang for a moment before adding, "I'm his second in command"

Stunned by this information, the howler almost opened before Draco snapped to his senses and hit it again. Realizing that the howler was probably especially harsh considering the situation and that it was hampering consideration, he decided an igniculus spell was in order. After the rather large explosion, the two sat in a stunned silence until Percy finally spoke up.

"You _honestly_ had no clue who I was?"

"No clue…I was a bit intoxicated, if you didn't notice"

"Not even from school? Percy didn't ring a bell?" he said, a touch of irritation in his voice

"You went to Hogwarts?" Draco's eyebrows rose

"Yes, all seven years, prefect the last two, head boy my final year. First Weasley to do so"

"Wait…"stammered Draco, "Weasley…as in…My father has a Weasley as his number 2?" a hint of disgust in his voice

"What's that supposed to mean? My blood is as pure as yours, I passed my OWLs with distinction, the only thing I don't, er..didn't, have was money." That shut Draco up.

There was a bit more silence then Percy remembered the bribed carriage-driver,

"And, in addition, your lack of recognition-slash-name change a lot of money" he paused before adding,

"Not that I can't afford it, that's just not what I enjoy spending my money on if I can avoid it"

"You wouldn't have bought the champagne if you who I was?" Draco asked, voice full of feigned sadness

"Oh, that too…no, I probably would've bought that anyway. I was referring to the money I used to bribe the carriage driver"

"What would knowing who I was affect that?"

"We could've apparated, but I thought you were a muggle so…"

"So, the carriage ride wasn't a romantic gesture?" said Draco, pouting

Draco's pouting drew attention back to the attraction Weasley felt toward him. Percy looked at the young man before him, in an almost idyllic way. From his silky white-blond hair, down to his flat stomach, to his warm-blond pubic hair, to his muscular legs. With each passing second Percy felt more voyeuristic and, at the same time, aroused.

"I despise you when you pout" Percy growled, "So, get over here so I can do something about it" the lust in his voice replaced his usual conservative tone

"But, what about my father?" teased Draco, thrusting out his hip

"I want to fuck a Malfoy before I get fucked by one"

And, he did.


End file.
